June 26, 1870
Journal Entry, Colonel Gentleman 26th of June in the year of Our Lord, Eighteen Hundred Seventy Seems like it's been years since my last entry here, but a quick check of my chronometer confirms that it has only been a fortnight. Never the less, our recent stay in Vienna has proved most, difficult to say the least. After the airship was damaged through absolutely no fault of my excellent navigational skills, we gently set down on the top of a barn outside the city limits. After reassuring the farmer that the damage to the barn was merely superficial (a few lost shingles, a scrape of the paint, and only oneof the trusses broken!) I proceeded alone into town to seek out an engineer to repair our derilict dirigible. Seeking advice in the local tavern, I managed to locate one a proper, Queen's English speaking, engineering chap to repair our wayward Zeppelin. On our way back to the landing site, who did I happen to run into by my old adventuring friend Percy (Lord Percival)! It seems that he settled down and married a Viennese noble woman by the name of Lady Augusta, which I don't mind saying is quite far above his station (what she sees in him I have no idea). Percy then proceeded to invite me and my traveling companions to dine at their table that very evening, which I graciously accepted on behalf of the group. It was at this point that it occurred to me that I had not introduced Percy to this engineer chap nor did I even know the fellows name. "Verdie Dodge" he said. "Verdie" I said? "What sort of a name for a man is that?" At that moment it became suddenly apparent to me that this engineering chap was in actuality a woman! Mind you she was the most mannish looking woman I have ever seen in my life and the mistake was not that hard to honestly make. Never the less, in my extreme embarrassment at this, perhaps the worst social faux pas possible, protocol demanded nothing less than for me to invite this female tinker to join us for dinner. Of course protocol also dictated that she politely refuse this offer, but to my surprise (though I hid it well) she accepted instead. Alas there is no accounting for a lack of manners! I should add, however, that her attendance proved most beneficial in the end so I should not speak ill of her, even in my private journals. Dinner that evening was exquisite although the company proved otherwise. We met a man named Wilheim, a Prussian composer whom I disliked immensely. I suspected something was wrong with after Percy and the Lady Augusta announced that they were having a charity ball the very next evening in sponsorship of a local orphanage and revealed that Johann Sebastian Strauss and his orchestra would be performing a selection of waltzes. I could see that this Wilheim character recoiled in shock (it was a very controlled shock; I doubt that anyone else had noticed it) at the mention of Strauss's name. This should have made me more weary of the man, but instead I decided that he simply had a poor taste in music. I will also note that our erstwhile chaperone, Masterson, was ever the finest of drunkards. The next day, preparations for the ball began. I kept myself out of the way of the scurrying staff by having them server me my meals in my room. This also allowed me to avoid that terrible Wilheim fellow make no mistake. When time neared, I made my way to the appointed area to make my grand entrance. When I arrived I was surprised to see that the ballroom area was filled with a delightful mist, like walking through the clouds! It turned out to be the work of Dr. Orpheus and Miss Wu and apparently was a complete accident. The ball proceeded apace and all was going well. That is until Dr. Orpheus spotted something going on up on the balcony. We investigated only to find that it was only a few of the younger servants attempting to play a "practical-joke" on the orchestra by way of some water-filled rubberised vessels. I scolded them, confiscated the vessels, and sent them on their way. The good doctor continued around the balcony while I returned to the floor to alert Percy of the servant's misdeeds. However after arriving on the floor, I happened to glance up to see Orpheus quickly duck into a door way along the balcony. Curious as to what he was doing, I made my way to the area where he dissapered. As I approached, a man in a strange uniform accosted me. I drew my derringer but was unfortunately disarmed before I could fire. The ne're-do-well subdued me in a sort of body lock or half-nelson and I surrendered when I realized that I would have to kill this man before he would release me (though the though of doing so did cross my mind). The man escorted me to a side room where I saw that they had also subdued Dr. Orpheus who was bound and gagged. I quickly found myself likewise constrained, and the two of us exchanged knowing glances. True to our plan Dr. Orpheus and I stayed put, secured in the guard of these apparent soldiers, allowing them to beileve that we were harmless guests of the ball and not, as is the truth, a pair of capable adventurers with whom you do not wish to trifle. The guards began to relax in our presence, according to plan, and soon only two were left as the others had wondered off. Just as I was about to spring into action, of all the things to happen, the guards began choking a sputtering, clasping their necks as if they were choking. At the same moment the guards lost consciousness Ting Wu burst into the room via the window (much to my surprise). She quickly loosened our bonds, not bothering to clear our gags in her haste to free her loyal companions, and informed us of the situation at hand. Apparently there was some sort of explosive device (and NOT a salve as I originally surmised) in the castle's clock tower which our tinker friend was busily disarming as we spoke. The soldiers were Prussian and had been called in by that Wilheim fellow to steal a quantity of asteroidal iron which was in the basement. We quickly subdued the remaining soldiers above ground with Ting Wu's able assistance. She and Dr. Orpheus went off to locate the remaining members of the invasion force while I went out into the night to summon the local Viennese militia. Upon my return with the local military forces the invaders seem to have escaped through a hidden passageway and absconded with the iron. Since none were hurt, and neither Percy nor his Lady placed much value in the iron we considered the matter closed. Although the ball was a financial success I'm afraid that it was a social disaster. After spending one last night, we bid the Lord and Lady goodbye and returned to the airship to finish affecting repairs. Once it is repaired, I plan on asking Miss Dodge to join us in our adventure; we can always use someone to keep this airship in good working order and she seems to be a capable young woman who is also handy in a fight. To do: I must continue my study of the Magickal arts. I feel that I am starting to gain some small skill in this field. My father was always quite skilled in these ways, and it pains me to think what he would say to me with my limited skills in this area. While I once dismissed it as a pointless endeavor, I am afraid that it is an affront to my lineage that I am so blindingly unskilled in this area. (Sorcery from Poor+ to Average)